The Plan Had Been Simple
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: What if they couldn't stop the change that James had started in the ballet studio? Twilight Ch 23 AU...my entry in the SCENE STEALERS CONTEST


**Scene Stealers Contest Entry**

**Title: **The Plan Had Been Simple

**Book and Chapter you are stealing: **Twilight, chapter 23

**Penname: **hippogriff-tamer and h6p8gv

**Link to your profile: **.net/u/153209/hippogriff_tamer

**Word Count: **3,069

**Rating: **T

**Beta: **LittleFairyMaiden

**Disclaimer: **Some dialogue and all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

.net/~scenestealerscontest

**A/N **_I wrote this for the Scene Stealers Contest which asked you to take a scene from the book and rewrite it how you thought it should have been written. I wrote this with **H6p8gv**, though this was the first Twilight story we have done together...I want to thank him for his help and thank** LittleFairyMaiden** for beta-ing this story...I want to also thank the lovely ladies who held the contest and everyone who read and voted in this contest..it was a fun contest to participate in and there were some great stories..._

* * *

Looking back the plan had been so simple-lead James away from Charlie. It had worked until I had answered the phone, hearing Renee's frantic voice on the other line. I couldn't believe that James had gotten to my mother and I knew I had to save her, even if by saving her I had to die. But it had all been a ploy to get me alone so that I could be used for bait. Edward had warned me against doing something reckless, I didn't listen to him.

Now I was lying on the wood floor of the ballet studio while a searing pain radiated throughout my hand and into my arm; pain unlike anything I had felt before. It felt like I was being burned from the inside out.

"My hand is burning!" I screamed at Edward and Carlisle who were nearby with Alice discussing my leg and some ribs being broken from James' attack.

Edward spoke first, his voice filled with fear. "Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was appalled.

James had bit me! The burning was from his venom. He must have sunk his teeth into my hand when I raised it in defense. Did Edward see James do it? I didn't know the answer because I had closed my eyes upon James approach towards me.

Edward caught his breath in horror.

Alice was close to my head as she began, "Do you think…"

"No, it's too late," Carlisle interceded, his voice defeated.

I heard Edward's strangled cry of agony and glass shattering nearby. My heart broke at hearing Edward being in pain, a pain I had caused him.

"Edward, don't break any more glass," Alice chided. There was no response.

"The noise is likely to draw unwanted attention, plus you're bound to frighten Bella," she added.

"If Bella hadn't convinced me of this plan…" Edward started. He was right next to me as he spoke.

"It was the best plan that we had," Alice told him.

"We must move her."

Move me? Where? I didn't believe that they'd want to bring me back to the hotel we had been staying at since it was usually crowded. Renee was still in Jacksonville with Phil so my old house was empty…

Alice seemed to read my thoughts. "Carlisle's right Edward; we need to move her so she can be more comfortable. We can use Renee's house. I remember Bella mentioning that the studio was near where she had lived with her mom."

I felt cool fingers as I was gently lifted and pressed against something cold and hard. The change in temperature helped distract me from the venom. I realized that I was against Edward's chest as I felt his strong arms press me firmly against him.

The next thing I knew, I was being carefully placed on something soft and flat, like a bed.

"I could have prevented this," Edward said.

Carlisle's voice was comforting as he told his son, "What James did, happened so quickly that even Alice couldn't see it."

A cool pressure pressed against my hand before Carlisle continued, "Your brothers took care of James and I've asked them to scavenge the area to see what kind of wildlife is around. You should probably hunt when they get back."

"I don't want to leave her," Edward told him.

"Bella wouldn't want you to neglect your needs," Carlisle stated.

Edward's voice was soft as he replied, "I need her. She has to be all right."

"She will be."

-x-x-

I didn't know how much time passed but the pressure on my hand never let up, nor did the fire within my veins. I clenched my teeth together in attempt to prevent any screams from letting loose. I didn't want Edward to suffer more than he already had by hearing me in pain. He was already upset with not being quick enough to kill James before he had bitten me.

Soon I was noticing that the sounds around me were more defined, like the television in the den, which was tuned into the evening news, where the reporter was talking about a break in at the ballet studio and stolen cars.

I heard light footsteps approach before Edward asked, "How much longer Alice?"

A couple hangers scraped along the rack in my closet, the only place where I had clothes hanging. "Hmm…I will have to take her shopping after she wakes up…" she responded.

"Alice…" Edward sounded irritated.

She sighed. "Fine…."

There was silence in the room for a couple minutes before Edward broke it by saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she chirped. "See she's going to be fine."

"But it's not fine. James BIT her. She is changing into a soulless predator, just like I am."

"Edward, you are not a soulless predator, nor will Bella be any different than who she is already. She'll just have a different diet, that's all," his sister told him.

"I won't blame her if she held me responsible and wants to hate me for what happened," he said sadly.

Alice was quick to respond. "She could never hate you."

Alice was right-I loved Edward. I didn't blame him for what happened with James. James was a sadistic vampire; Edward was an angel who protected me from harm. If he hadn't come with his family there was no way of telling what James would have done. I heard the door move and I could just picture her dancing out the door like a graceful ballerina.

Sometime later I heard Jasper and Emmett enter the house. Edward was still in the room with me and their footsteps were different from Alice's and Carlisle's.

"Ah right, we're on the news!" Emmett said, happily.

"Em, we aren't on the news. They are just reporting on the damage we caused. They don't know it was us," Jasper said.

"True, but didn't it feel good fighting?"

Jasper was exasperated as he spoke. "Not at the expense of what happened to Bella."

"Who'll be waking up tomorrow afternoon," Alice chimed in.

Jasper greeted Alice with a kiss and stated, "Ah, so that's why Edward isn't as worried as he was before."

"He is still being hard on himself," Alice admitted.

"What does the area look like?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject.

"There are rabbits and coyotes around this area…" Jasper reported.

"They proved to be fun to chase," Emmett interceded.

Jasper ignored him and continued, "We went all the way to California and found some more small game."

"Yeah, I didn't see a bear anywhere," Emmett told them, petulantly.

I wanted to chuckle at his remark, remembering that Edward once told me that bear was Emmett's favorite.

Some time later, the pain started receding from my hand and settled into my heart, which began beating faster.

Carlisle came into the room. "It's almost over," he said.

Edward breathed in relief. I wish I could have joined him, but my heart was still beating like a fiery jackhammer. When it felt like my heart was going to explode through my chest it started slowing down until it finally stopped.

-x-x-

A slight squeeze on my hand made me open my eyes and bolt upright. I turned and saw Edward watching me. I could discern every tone of copper in his hair. I also smelled honey and lilac. I searched around the room for a candle or spray but found none. I looked back at him, noticing every crevice in his stunningly handsome features. "Edward," I said, noticing how my voice sounded different, almost like chimes.

"Bella, I know you might be confused," Edward replied, worry etched into his features.

I stepped towards him and he followed my lead until we were an inch apart. The honey and lilac scent was stronger than it had been moments before and I realized that it was Edward. He smelled heavenly. I wanted to tell him so but my eyes were captured by his and once again, he was dazzling me, only the effect was ten times stronger. I cupped his cheek in my hand; they were both the same temperature. "You're not cold," I mused.

He smiled and took my hand in his, kissing it. "Bella, I want you to know that James is dead, he will never hurt you again," he told me seriously.

I nodded. "You saved me."

"I condemned you to our way of life," he answered, sullenly.

"Edward, stop! I was the one who came up with the plan. I was the one who went to the ballet studio."

"She's right, Edward."

I looked over at Carlisle, having forgotten that he was even in the room. Like Edward, he looked even more like a movie star than when I first met him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Everything's so different. I mean my senses are stronger," I answered.

"You'll get used to it," Carlisle told me.

Alice came in, smiling. "Hi, Bella!"

"Alice," I greeted her.

She looked me over, scrunching her face in disgust as she came to my shirt. "You look beautiful, except for those three day old rags you are wearing."

I was wearing one of my favorite shirts and the jeans were comfortable but I guess that anything that wasn't from an expensive designer, Alice considered a rag.

Edward glared at her. "She's always beautiful no matter what she wears."

Alice rolled her eyes at him. "To you, but she'll look even better once I work my magic."

She looked to Edward and Carlisle and pointed to my door. "Out, so Bella can change into something more decent."

It was comical how Alice, at four foot ten, could maneuver her father and brother, each over six feet tall and having the same vampire strength, out of the room. She walked right up to them and pushed them towards the door. She had to use more force with getting Edward out; he was more reluctant to leave than Carlisle.

"You better leave Edward, unless you want to see Bella without clothes on," Emmett said from somewhere in the living room.

Edward growled at him before telling me that he'd be in the living room and shutting the door behind him.

She faced the closet. "Now, let's see if I can find something for you in this closet."

"I have plenty of clothes, Alice. Plus there are some in the suitcase I packed before we left Forks."

She searched through my things and came up with sapphire blouse and blue jeans. "Here, put these on, and remember you're a lot stronger than you were," she told me, handing me the items.

I did as she said as gently as possible as to not tear the fabric and tossed my old clothes on the floor. I heard a small clink of metal as my jeans landed and I remembered that I had turned my cell phone to silent and placed it in my pocket before I had left with Alice and Jasper for the airport, before meeting James. I carefully took it from my discarded jean pocket as not to break it and looked at it. Amazingly there was still some battery power to it, since it hadn't been charged for days. There was a message one voicemail, so I pushed a couple buttons and held the phone to my ear.

A sense of déjà vu hit me as I listened to Renee call "Bella!" in the message. For a second I panicked wondering if Victoria or Laurent had gotten to her but my fears were allayed as I listened to the rest of the message as she said, "Charlie called me and told me that you were returning to Phoenix because you broke up with a boy. I just want to know that you are safe, so call me."

Charlie! I had forgotten about him. I didn't know what to do when we returned to Forks. Could I even return to Forks? I was a new vampire who hadn't been exposed to human blood yet. I had no way of knowing how I would react when I did.

Alice must have heard the message and read my expression. "The others are waiting for us. We can discuss what we should do next."

"Okay," I said, not sure of what to expect.

She had me sit on the edge of the bed so she could brush my hair and apply some makeup on me before we went out to the others, despite my objections. When she finished, I slipped on a pair of ballet flats that I owned, ignoring Alice's groan, and we made our way to the living room.

Alice went over to Jasper, who was sitting on the couch and Edward met me when we entered the room.

"Are you all right?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

The others in the room looked at me and I thought I would blush, but no heat rose into my cheeks. I touched my cheek realizing that I would never blush again. Edward frowned but I just grinned, letting him, and the others know that I was all right. He led me over to the only empty chair in the room and sat, pulling me into his lap. Emmett was in the other chair, on the other side of the room. Carlisle stood near the television, which was turned off.

"Now that we are all present," Carlisle began, "We need to discuss what will happen, now that Bella is a newborn."

"I want to return to Forks. I can't leave Charlie," I told them.

"Bella, it's too risky," Edward responded.

I shifted so I was looking him in the face. "I know that it's dangerous for him to be around me now, but you were able to be around me without killing me."

"But I've been a vampire a lot longer than you have, love. I've learned to control myself."

"I can learn control too," I told him, indignantly.

Emmett guffawed, enjoying watching me argue with Edward.

Edward tightened his arms around me. "I know you can. It just usually takes time."

"How much time?" I asked him.

His answer was an ambiguous "It's different for everyone."

"How long did you need?"

"I've had eighty-seven years," he answered.

I pouted and he laughed. His mood seemed to shift dramatically now that I was in his arms, doing well under the circumstances. We still needed to address what should happen next.

"She should be lusting after blood, not discussing her father and control like this," Jasper stated.

"Wait until she smells a human then we can see how much control she really has," Emmett said.

Edward scowled. "Emmett," he warned.

Carlisle silenced them with his hand and asked, "Bella, are you getting thirsty? Would you like to postpone this until after you've hunted?"

There was a faint scratching in the back of my throat but I wanted to finish what we started. "No, I want to continue," I told him. He nodded.

"We could move and start a new life in another state," Emmett offered.

Jasper shook his head. "That's not a good idea Em. If Bella was to suddenly disappear without a trace after we left town, there's a good chance that it would look suspicious. Charlie thinks Bella ran away and if she told him that she wasn't in Phoenix he'd be worried, especially since she is only seventeen, a minor. Add to that the fact that Charlie is the Police Chief and we'd have the police or FBI after us on kidnapping charges, if they ever thought that she might be with us."

"Plus, Rosalie would be angry over moving. She still doesn't like Bella," Alice added.

Emmett's face fell. "True, but maybe with Bella being like us she'll lighten up."

"I agree with Jasper," Carlisle said. "We couldn't just move."

Edward looked at me. "And it would cause you and Charlie pain."

I nodded. He was right. I had only been in Forks for two months. I couldn't hurt my father any more than I already had with leaving in the first place.

"Can't I go back to Forks? I could stay with Charlie until graduation. I'll have had my next birthday by then and everyone will think I'm eighteen. I would be an adult then and move into my own place."

"I could help her mask the differences that Charlie and the others might notice," Alice declared.

"Differences?" I inquired.

"Your eyes are the biggest change. They are red because you still have your blood in your system but after a few months of our 'vegetarian' diet they'll become just like ours," Edward answered me.

I was ecstatic that they would have the same shade of golden brown as Edward.

Before I could say anything, Alice spoke. "She can wear contacts. I can find ones that match her eyes, though they will never be exactly the same color, and they'll have to be changed frequently because they'll dissolve easily."

"Charlie isn't as perceptive as Renee so that could work," I commented.

"And we can use pink tones to mimic what your blush looked like, or you can shy away from everyone's gaze at a time when you normally would blush," Alice noted.

Edward brushed a strand of hair from my face. I noticed all of his tendons in his arm flex as he did so. "I'll miss your blush," he whispered.

My cheeks would normally be crimson at his gesture. I was glad that my face would no longer show my embarrassment. All of Alice's suggestions didn't seem that bad so far.

"You're talking as if this has already been decided," Edward told her.

"Nothings been absolutely decided," Carlisle replied calmly. "Obviously, Bella needs some time to adapt to our way of life before anything definitive can be determined."

I sighed, knowing Carlisle was right. Even though I really did want to go back to the way things were before with living with Charlie, I had to test my limits first so I wouldn't be putting him in any danger.

Edward creased his brow. "What's wrong, love?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, this is going to take longer than I thought, that's all."

"We never accounted for what happened so we are unprepared," he told me sincerely.

He truly meant it. The plan had been simple, yet the consequences were unexpected and life changing.


End file.
